teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Death
"You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well...Think how you'd feel if a bacterium with fangs sat at your table and started to get snarky. This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Sidney. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you." : —Death, speaking to Sidney : Death (also called The Grim Reaper, The Pale Horseman, The Eater of Souls, and The Angel of Death) is a supernaturally ancient and supremely powerful primordial entity of immense power, having existed since the beginning of time alongside his brother God and his sisters Amara and Eve, and is the eldest and most powerful member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, who embodies death, ending, passing, and demise amonghumans. He is basically the embodiment of the end of all things, and also is the entity that all living things are fated to meet one day, when he comes to ferry them from the mortal world into the next realm. Death is so old, he cannot remember when he came into being, and says it is possible that he is as old, or even older, than God. It is thought that those who see him will soon perish, and as such he is considered a bad omen. The Grim Reaper is most analogous to Charon, the man believed to ferry the dead across the River Styx in Greek mythology. As one of the Horseman, he is affiliated with his brothers War, Famine, and Pestilence. Death, God, and the Darkness are the most powerful entities in existence, making Death arguably the most powerful entity we have seen on the show, besides God and the Darkness. Due to the times and technology, Death drives in a pale grey 1959 Cadillac Series 62. Biography Early History Origins : "Even though I'm as old as God, maybe older, neither of us can remember anymore. Life, Death, Chicken, Egg. Regardless, at the end of time, I'll reap him too." Since the beginning of time, Death existed alongside his siblings: God Himself, Amara the Darkness, and Eve. He was aware of the war between God and Amara. Because he is a horseman, Death possibly most likely came into being when his affiliation (death) did. He might have been created the moment that God created the first form of life (not necessarily the Angels or the Turok-Hans). Death does not remember how old he is, and suggests that he could be as old as, or even older than God. Death mentioned that he was there when God created Oracle (the Original Seraphim Angel and God's very first creation), and also mentioned the he was watching when Oracle killed the other Seraphs when they defied and tried to overthrow God. Death also witnessed the creation of the Archangels, and other angels. Oracle mentioned that it was Death who created the giant meteorite that wiped out the dinosaurs. Death also mentioned that he was there when God created the first beasts, the Turok-Hans, and even, as he said, "Personally found them entertaining." He also hinted that both God and Oracle were worried what they could do and God then locked them in Purgatory, implying that he was possibly acquainted with God. Personality Death is in many ways opposite of his sister Eve, being stoic and nearly emotionless, only truly showing anger at beings that claim to be on the level of Death and his siblings (both the Primordial Beings and the other Horsemen), and when any being violates the natural order to a significant degree. Despite being callous at times, Death has a respect for the natural order of the universe. He explains to Sidney that there are times when it is difficult, but in the end, breaking the order in even the smallest way can cause untold chaos. Due to his advanced age, Death is completely detached from the rest of the universe. He even compares Sidney to a bacterium. He cares little for major events of the world, like the Apocalypse, and despite his coerced involvement by Lucifer, he only pays the events vague interest, resulting in his tendency to wander off from his assigned targets. Unlike the angels or Lucifer, Death considers Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel and their involvement in the Apocalypse highly insignificant in the grand scheme of things. However, unlike his horsemen siblings, Death is shown to have a more civil and calm manner when dealing with the Team; Death tells Sidney that most people also talk to him with respect. Instead of attacking Sidney during their first encounter, he invites the brave woman to join him at the table to discuss the Apocalypse and even goes so far as to share his pizza with her. Death also claims to be an acquaintance of God Himself, claiming that the two both share a similar advanced age to one another, although neither of them can remember which is older anymore or even if they are the same age. While he does not hate Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel, Death feels that the group are an affront to the natural order, due to their constant resurrections. Even though he is capable of it, as a rule, Death himself does not normally resurrect people (most likely because it disrupts the natural order), though he can and might make exceptions or even "an exception once, not twice." He also seems to genuinely like, to a certain degree, Sidney, whom he says makes for good company, as the two share an almost father-daughter bond; Death even went as far as loaning Sidney his Ring so she can become Death for a day, as a way to teach Sidney quality of the Human Soul, along with the consequences of disrupting the natural order. While Sidney does lose their wager, Death is satisfied enough by the fact that she has learned her lesson to do as Dean asks anyway, though he says it is also so they will keep digging into what is going on with the souls of Purgatory as he presumably doesn't like the idea of souls being used for power. Unlike the other Horsemen, Death has a level of respect for humans, specifically an immense respect for the human soul, viewing it as a beautiful thing, greater than many realize. Death tells Sidney that the soul is stronger than anyone knows, and that it can suffer much and be broken but can't be destroyed, not even by him. Over time, Death expressed more respect for the Team, and has even indicated that he was honored to be reaping Sidney himself. However, he showed some anger at Sam avoiding Death reaping him as he told Sam that was part of the reason he wanted Dean to kill him. Billie the Reaper states that Death actually found some amusement in the Team's repeated returns from dying, indicating that was part of the reason he allowed it. Despite claiming to be totally indifferent to the Team and Earth, Death has helped on a number of occasions. He gave his ring to Sidney to stop Lucifer, agreed to get her soul back, and even helped after Michael broke the binding spell the Team had cast on him, albeit claiming that he was only doing so because he found "that little angel arrogant." He also sharply criticizes Sidney for not following his earlier hint about souls and tells him bluntly that he'll help, but added, "Don't thank me. Clean up your mess." It is implied that he is not so much uncaring as he is above the petty struggles of the world, disliking being called on to fix things that he thinks should have been taken care of without bothering him. Death also has an appreciation for human food, especially junk food. His liking for Chicago's pizza was so strong he noted it as the reason he spared the city. In the next season, after Sidney lost Death's wager, Death showed up at Nigel's house, with bacon dogs, fries, and beer. Later, when Sidney summoned and bound him, he brought him pickle chips in an attempt to appease him, which proved fruitless. Nonetheless, after he was unbound, Death ate the food anyways and expressed his enjoyment of them on his way out. Death acts differently when around his brothers and family than anyone else, showing more emotion that he would around other beings. Death, upon coming into existence, considered calling himself Nagap, due to being the opposite of Eve, before choosing the name Death. Death, when talking to Sidney in Chicago, did not call his sister Eve in order to honor her request of not being mentioned while in exile, showing that he respects his sisters wishes. Physical Appearance Death apparently has a true form, but the only known time he manifested in it was when he was risen by Lucifer for the Apocalypse. Virtually nothing of Death's true form was seen, but it seems to be at least around twice the size of a grown man and capable of low growling vocalisations, at least part of it seems black in colour, and it appears to be able to levitate. Death's true form is heard in Abandon All Hope..., when he ascends from his cell, with tremendous wings convulsing. Now, whatever it looks like, only God, the other Horsemen,Oracle, Jesus, and the archangels have seen it. Whenever Death appears to converse or interact with humans on Earth (be it physically or on the astral plane), he manifests in the form of a very slender man in a dark business suit. Unlike his reapers, Death is dressed in a dark business suit, as opposed to mortician wear which the reapers (except Tessa) are clothed in. He also carries a steel tipped cane and is indeed very thin like Bobby's wife described. He also appears to have overly large pupils that expand like the sockets of a skull depending upon his mood. His ring is pure silver and has a white stone set in it. Powers and Abilities : "Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can even possibly begin to scarcely process...and I'm enslaved to a bratty child having a tantrum." As the Primordial Being that is the personification of the concept of death and being the eldest and most powerful of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Death is an unbelievably powerful being, possessing an immense amount of incalculably enormous infinite omnipotent power and omniscient intelligence and knowledge, with only Godand Amara as the only known beings capable of rivaling him, and is undoubtedly among the most powerful beings the Team have ever encountered. Death has great spiritual powers and is able to freeze time, bring souls to their place in the afterlife, and teleport. In combat, his main weapon is his scythe, which he can attack with in various ways. To explain his power level to Sidney, he said that a bacterium to a human, is basically the same as a human to Death and his age is such that he compared the Milky Way galaxy as being an infant compared to him. He is the most powerful being Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel have ever encountered and faced so far, as he once said to Sidney, "I'm more powerful than you can process", indicating that his powers far exceeds most others, even archangels. Death is also one of the few individual beings that can enterLucifer's Cage without the rings of the four horsemen, including his own, as Rayne said to him, "I figure you're one of the few people who can actually jail-break it." Even Michael, despite being the (temporary) King ofHeaven, didn't want to fight with him directly and Death didn't even find him to be even worth a thought. The only known being, or beings, who are able to contend with and match his immense power are the other primordial beings: such as God Himself and Amara. However, even though Death is possibly more powerful than Oracle and much more powerful than Jesus, it has not been revealed if God or Death are more powerful than the other. He can kill anything in the entire universe (except for possibly the Darkness and God). Below is listed all the powers that Death has demonstrated on the show. * Omnipotence - As a primordial being who rivals God and being the eldest and most powerful member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Death is omnipotent and can do anything that he desires, possessing a great deal of incalculably infinite and unlimited supernatural power, being able to flood the world and alter the cosmos with little to no effort, kill his siblings, split souls, and possibly even kill those who bear the Mark of the Outsider; limitations and restrictions to his power are astronomically slim; likely making him the most powerful entity in the universe with the possible exception of God Himself. He power and age is such that he described the Milky Way Galaxy as being an infant compared to him. He has existed since the beginning of time alongside God, although neither of them can remember who is older. He's called a "fly swatter" by the archangel Michael, with Michael seemingly inferring that everything Death reaps is a "fly" in comparison. God was able to trap him in a special coffin that he was evidently unable to escape from, but Lucifer's spell managed to open it, releasing Death. His power greatly surpasses everything and any other being in the universe but God Himself, it seems. Death is so powerful that he can do anything, such as create a lunar eclipse (along with God, Oracle, and Jesus), as he is one of the few beings that can enter Lucifer's Cage without they need of the Rings of the Horsemen in a matter of seconds; as Mia once said, "I figure you're one of the few people who can actually jailbreak it." He made his own scythe turn burning hot, without even looking at it. He is capable of killing anyone or anything in creation, ranging from humans to the seraphs. Death makes a mix of comments that infer different conclusions on whether he can reap/kill God. He also claimed and tells Sidney in "Two Minutes To Midnight" that he will reap/kill God and the end of time, but in "Meet the New Boss", when he was bound by Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel and ordered to do so he suggested that he couldn't as he is and becomes reluctant, and hesitates, calling the matter into question; until he knew that it was just Michael being the King of Heaven. As soon as Death realized they were talking about Michael, not God, he showed that he was able to kill him easily. However, it is quite possible he simply didn't want to perform this task against his will. When Sidney meets him as she is dying, she asks and requests if Death can make her death unquestionably permanent and make sure no angel can restore her and no deal can bring her back, as she requests if Death can make her demise unquestionably permanent, and Death promises her that he can and that he'll ensure it. However, like with God Himself, the surface of Death's power has barely been scratched, as we have yet to see Death use the extent of his powers, but it is hinted by Nigel that he was the cause of the global flood. * Omniscience - Because of the grim reapers advanced age and having existed forever alongside God since the beginning of time, Death is very intelligent (omniscient) and has a tremendous amount of extensive absolute knowledge and awareness of creation and the universe, including information about and high awareness of the universe, created beings and souls that more than exceeds that of the archangels, the seraphim, and even Oracle's, and is only rivaled by God, Amara, and Eve. There's isn't a lot to very little to basically nothing he's unaware of, however only God Himself is more intelligent than the grim reaper, as Death’s intelligence is only rivaled and surpassed by God. However, Death is not completely all-knowing, as he has made mistakes and forgotten things. A few things listed on the show: ** He doesn't remember how old he or God is, since neither of them can remember which is of them is older or even if they are the same age. ** When Rayne and Mia wanted to return Sydney's soul, he didn't know what they wanted before they told him. ** He also didn't know the exact reason that Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel summoned/binded him. However, he clearly possesses some level of omniscience as he knew Rayne wanted to talk to him without being informed by Tessa or anyone else. He also claimed that if Rayne tried to bind him again, he'd kill them before they began the spell. * Reality Warping - Death has unlimited power. He was even able to alter the cosmos to cause an eclipse. * Immortality - Naturally, being one of the primordial beings and an immortal being, Death is exempt from and not affected by all forms of pain, fatigue, disease, or death. Death cannot die or be killed and is above and exempt from old age and disease, and as the Primordial Being of Death, he cannot be killed as long as the possibility for death exists, and also he doesn't age or have to eat, sleep or breathe. In the event his body is destroyed, he can repair it as long as death exists in the universe. He claims to be the only thing to last forever. * Invulnerability - As both a Horseman and a fundamental driving force, Death is extraordinarily resistant to injury and is also exempt from physical harm and pain and cannot be physically destroyed in any manner, only his fellow Primordial Beings or his own Scythe can harm him. Death is invincible, exempt from physical harm and pain, and cannot be physically harmed or destroyed in any manner, although Satan is of the belief that Death's Scythe could kill him. However, this is unlikely due to the fact that the scythe was probably made by Death himself. * Flight - Death is independent of gravity. In addition, the Grim Reaper has hidden wings which he uses to fly around places. * Superhuman Strength - Death's strength is incalculable; he can undertake any physical weight. Death can easily lift a grown man high off the ground with one hand. * Resurrection - As he is literally the bringer of death, Death can resurrect all forms of life back to any state he so desires and can also bring any being he chooses back to life. He even retrieved Sidney's soul from Lucifer's Cage, without being hindered by the supernatural barriers strong enough to keep Lucifer locked inside. He can even bring multiple people back to life just with his passing. However, as it bends/violates the Natural Order, he almost never does. Death can even repair himself if he is destroyed, given enough time. * Entity Creation - Death has the ability to create beings, but only did so to create Reapers. * Death Empowerment - Death gains power from every being when they die, similar but opposite to Pagan gaining power from every new life. Death gains an infinitesimal amount of power more than Pagan does from the same being. * Memory Manipulation - Death was able to suppress Sidney's horrific memories of being in Hell, by placing the memories behind a "wall" he created in the back of her unconscious mind. It is notable, however, that this was not permanent, and eventually fell. Michael was able to break it down, which led to Sidney regaining all of her memories of her time in Lucifer's Cage. However, Oracle healed her. * Teleportation - Death can teleport himself wherever and anywhere in the universe instantly with onlyGod able to stop him from being somewhere. He also can even go to the Underworld or to the gates ofHeaven. He can even teleport into and leave Lucifer's Cage without the need of the rings. * Weather Manipulation - Death is able to create cataclysmic events so harsh that he can wipe the Earth clean of any and all life, like he did with the Great Flood of Genesis 6. He was going to wipe out an entire state with massive weather anomalies when Sidney found him, on Lucifer's orders, but later decided not to do it. Death is responsible for the Great Flood of Genesis 6. He was also going to wipe out Chicago with a massive storm when Rayne found him. * Sensing Ability - He can sense the presence of any living or undead creature around him. * Touch Necrokinesis - He can instantly kill anything or anything in this manner, causing instant death in anyone or anything. He once caused a man to collapse after simply brushing shoulders with him. After being bumped into by a man walking in the opposite direction to him, Death brushed his coat with his hand where the man had walked into him, killing him instantly. He was also going to kill Michael, who was at the time the King of Heaven, by touching his forehead. While not confirmed, he claims that eventually he will be the one who shall reap God. In addition to being and holding the power of death itself, even he cannot kill those that possess the Mark of the Outsider. * Invisibility - Like his brothers, Death can only be seen when he wants to be seen and he can also disappear at his own will. * Soul ripper - He can rip someone's soul out with a touch or his scythe when someone’s soul is condemned to Hell. * Telekinesis - He can move objects or people with his mind. He once did this by bringing a chest set out so he and Oracle could play. * Supernatural Perception - Death can tell what something truly is, regardless of how it appears, or if it is invisible, and can clearly see and hear every creature in existence. * Apporting - Death was able to summon his scythe to him. * Terrakinesis - Death can rumble entire rooms to any magnitude he so desires; he has done this when he was released from his prison, and when he was bound. * Thermokinesis - Death can thermokinetically increase or decrease temperatures to any intensity he so desires. He caused his scythe to burn red-hot in order to make Dean drop it, simply by thinking about it. * Skilled Fighter - Despite his overall old appearance, Death is apparently a skilled fighter. Death is a well balanced character, proficient in both close range and long range fighting (though he is arguably better in long range). His most basic attack consists in a spinning scythe strike followed by a forward dash. In combat, his main weapon is his scythe, which he can attack with in various ways. Death can easily put up a rather impressive fight, and will teleport rapidly around the arena to avoid attacks and disorient opponents. Weaknesses Despite his incalculably massive power, even Death itself/himself has/possesses few minor limits and weaknesses. * Death's Scythe - It is rumoured that Death's scythe is capable of killing Death. It is unlikely that it can actually kill him, as a horseman can't be killed unless his attribute ceases to exist. However, he could have meant that the scythe is able to get rid of the conscience form of Death. * Binding - There are some binding spells which can force Death to fulfill and comply with the caster's demands, and/or force him to go to where the caster wants when the caster wants. Death can effectively be bound. God Himself kept him imprisoned beneath the Earth surface for thousands of years for unknown reasons. After raising him, Lucifer was able to bind Death to him and control his actions to a moderate degree, to the extent that Death needed Sidney's help to free himself. Rayne and Mia were also able to temporarily bind Death in an attempt to stop Michael, although Michael broke the spell. Death later threatens that if the team ever tries to bind him again "you'll die before you start." Possibly implying that Death either knew what they were doing and allowed it, or would be watching much more carefully in the future. * God - While God might not be able to directly kill him, God is able to bind, trap, and overcome Death. Since he is a Horseman, it is implied that he is dependent on his attribute, so if God wiped out all of life, it could be presumed that Death would cease to exist. However, this is unlikely due to the fact that Death has claimed that even he at one point will have to reap God. * The Darkness - Death's hesitance to break the Mark of the Outsider and going out of his way to explain why to Dean instead of his usual apathetic demeanor to prior threats suggests that the Darkness may of been a threat to even him. Relationships Humans Unlike his brothers, Death's view and opinion towards humans appears to be overall neutral; Death described humans as being bacteria and protozoa compared to him, and mentioned that he finds it annoying when Sidney goes to him about her problems, but he holds no real love or hate towards them. Death does apparently appreciate humans' junk food though. However, Death commented that Sidney makes for rather good company. Souls Death has shown respect towards the soul for its immense power and value and how even he is unable to actually break a soul. Angels Angels, even though they are celestial beings, have been described as "little" in comparison to Death. Death did display scorn at angels like Michael and even Lucifer for their militant, immature and imprudent actions; calling Michael a "stupid little son and soldier" for killing Oracle and leaving the door to Purgatory vulnerable to anyone who can open it, and calling Lucifer "a bratty child having a tantrum" in regards to his quest against Heaven and humankind. However, of all the angels ever created, Death actually finds Oracle's company the most likeable, similar to how he views Sidney. Turok-Hans Death showed a level of regard for the Turok-Hans which he didn't display for most other creatures; acknowledging them as "clever, poisonous things", and admitting that he "personally found them entertaining" during their free reign. God As both of them have been around since the beginning of time, Death hinted the he was mutually acquainted with God.